


Touch Me

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Day dreams, M/M, Smut, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley dreams, sometimes with meaning to. Sometimes they get a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

Stanley stared up at his brother with wide eyes, panting harshly as Stanford’s hands trailed up and down his body.  
  
“Stanford!” He cried as plush lips closed around his nipple, sucking lightly. 

Stanford growled, pinning Stanley’s bucking hips down and looking up at him with a small snarl. It made the younger whimper, curling his shaking fists into Stanford’s hair and bringing him closer. A hand brushed against his cock, curling around it and stroking in once swift motion. Stanley mewled, thrusting into the hand and blushing as a chuckle left Stanford’s lips.  
  
“Stanley…” He cooed softly; stroking slowly and letting his thumb rub the head of Stanley’s aching cock.

Stanley whimpered again, looking down at Ford with bright red cheeks. His brother smiled smugly, slipping downwards. His tongue left scorching trails on his skin, mapping out the soft lines of his curves and the swell of his belly as his hand kept a constant pace. Stanley felt the heat churning in his gut, flipping and twisting as Stanford twisted his hand just the right way and Stanley was moaning his name, shuddering as he…  
  
 _“Stanley?”_

 _Stanley blushed as Stanford looked at him in confusion, placing a hand on his forehead and mumbling softly about a fever._  
  
“Are you alright?” The older asks.  
  
And Stanley can do nothing but blush deeper and hide his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
